leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Archived/PBE Patch Notes (Preseason 3)
Everything on this article is subject to change. ;General Changes *% penetration now applies before flat penetration (reduction still applies before penetration) *Note that named effects, such as "Mana Charge", are globally unique and do not stack across any items. *Upgrade costs are now being normalized such that you're paying for what you gain. **Currently, most items are priced in order to restrict when you can buy them. ;New Items *'Sightstone'http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=31229244#post31229244 Sightstone ** Starts with 4 charges and refill each time you return to the shop. ** Consumes a charge to place a . You may have a maximum of 2 wards from this item at once. **Cost: 650g **Stats: 125 health **Recipe: Unknown. Health value lower than , so possibly a Basic Item **Builds into something, although Xypherous was kidnapped before he could finish the post. *'Hunter's Machete' ** You deal % increased damage to jungle monsters. Your basic attacks also deal additional true damage, this does not stack with the previous effect. **Cost: 300g **Stats: None. **Recipe: Basic Item *'Spirit Stone' **Compared to for "non-autoattack based champions", later refered to as "AP Spirit Stone". **Recipe: Hunter's Machete *'Seraph's Embarce' ** Bonus ability power equal to 3% of your maximum mana. ** Drains 25% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 2.5 seconds (120 second cooldown). **Stats: +1000 mana, +10 mana regen, +60 ability power ***The 1000 mana is now a fixed stat and not bound to the unique passive, Mana Charge. As such, you may purchase another . ***The evolution is unique. Multiple Archangel's Staves will not transform. **Recipe: Evolves from . * evolves into a new item upon reaching maximum charge, similar to Archangel's Staff. ** Your basic attacks and single target abilities drain a % of your current mana and deal twice that amount in bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=9295762#post9295762 Manamune upgrade *Old Rumour: Dreadful Visage http://pastebin.com/zpiZNWL0 Dreadful Visage ** Your ability damage reduces your target's Magic Resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks up to 3 times). **Stats: +70 ability power, +250 health, +20 magic penetration **Recipe: and **This is an old rumour for a Season 3 item, but partially matches the new . The passive may receive an update to match the Black Cleaver. *'Statikk Shiv' *Multiple "2.5 tier" magic resist items. *Tank version of http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=31241952#31241952Tank Sheen ** Note this may mean a Sheen-like effect, rather than a Sheen-build; for example: "on taking X damage, you do something on your next something". *Movement Speed item/better movement speed options * added to Summoner's Rift. * added to Summoner's Rift. ;Remade Items *' ' ** Your , and cooldowns are reduced by 20%. ** If you gain 3 levels while holding Eleisa's Miracle, you gain 10 health regen, 15 mana regen and the Aid Passive permanently and the item disappears from your inventory. **Stats: 10 health regen and 15 mana regen **No longer grants Tenacity. *' ' ** Dealing physical damage to an enemy reduces their Armor by 5% for 6 seconds. This effect stacks up to 5 times on the same ***Changed from 15 for 5 seconds (3 stacks). ***Now applies stacks to all physical damage, not just basic attacks. For example: will apply 1 stack per cone; up to 3 times to an enemy damaged by all 3 shots. **Stats: +45 attack damage, Unique: +10% cooldown reduction, Unique: +10 armor penetration **No longer builds from . **No longer grants attack speed. *' ' **Stats: 250 mana, +7 mana regen ** Each time consume mana or cast a spellhttp://euw.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=9295762#9295762 Xyph confirming Mana Charge on cast and mana-spent., your maximum Mana increases by 4 (3 second cooldown). This is capped at 750. ***Cap reduced to 750 from 1000. **Bonus mana now triggered by toggles, such as . *' ' ** Bonus ability power equal to 3% of your maximum mana. *** Now unique. ** Each time consume mana or cast a spell, your maximum Mana increases by 5 (3 second cooldown). This is capped at 750. Upon reaching full charge, this item transforms into Seraph's Embrace. ***Now grants 5 mana per stack. **Stats: +250 mana, +10 mana regen, +60 ability power ***Base AP increased to 60 from 45. ***Mana regeneration reduced to 10 from 25. ***Now evolves at full-charge. *** will likely be tweaked to match Archangel's. * , and . ** All are slated as having "more flexible build paths"; including some that retain the gold/10. * is rumoured to grant flat healing, instead of life steal. * now builds from Hunter's Machete * **Now provides a *lot* less movement speed. **Gains a passive: You ignore unit collision. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=31242476#31242476 Phantom Dancer ignores unit collision. * **Now builds from . * ;Soft-removal The following items are being broken into their composite features, such as stat-focus or passives. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=31104906#31104906 Force of Nature * **Spirit Visage's remake is being described as replacing part of FoN's, likely the health regeneration. * * http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=28458933#28458933 Guardian Angel **The second-life and all-in-one-defence are being separated. ;Hard-removal * * * * (possibly only from Summoner's Rift) * , replaced with * * * References Category:Blog posts